<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early bird by Sammynovice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588141">Early bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice'>Sammynovice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Nudity, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah tries every morning to get Laurel up, Laurels having none of it..things escalate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty", Dinah smiled looking down over the couch drinking her coffee, Laurel didnt even stir she'd kicked the covers off during the night and was just led in her tank top and shorts with one arm across her face.</p><p>"Laurel", Dinah leaned closer as Laurel let out an irritated groan, Dinah grinned walking round the sofa leaning her head right next to Laurels ear "Laurel!", she said slightly louder. Laurel jumped at the sudden intrusion of her sleep. </p><p>"What?what's wrong?" Laurel muttered using one arm to push herself up looking around the room groggily.</p><p>"Nothings wrong it's just time to get up". Dinah smiled walking round to sit beside her on the sofa, ending up closer than she'd anticipated. </p><p>"What?.. why?" Laurel groaned her eyes still half closed Dinah smiled she looked so damn cute and dopey.</p><p>Dinah chuckled, Laurel opening the one eye partly to look at her "what's so funny?" She grumbled trying not to smile herself.</p><p>"Nothing I've just never seen you without make up before or your hair done, you look cute with your hair all messy", she teased messing up Laurels hair more.</p><p>Laurel pulled a face that was meant to be a warning look but in her current dopey state just made her look even more adorable,  "awwww you're so cute!" Dinah teased "now get up you're gonna help me on the bar today, earn your keep". </p><p>"Awwww D!" Laurel groaned flopping back down on the sofa she heard Dinah go in the bathroom and smiled, 'she called me cute'...</p><p>The next morning....</p><p>Dinah came downstairs walking over to the sofa Laurel had kicked the covers off again and was curled up in the fetal position, Dinah grinned as she took a picture on her phone to show her later. "Good morning sleepy head", she said happily.</p><p>No response from Laurel....</p><p>"Time to get up", Dinah cooed.</p><p>A low moan came from the sleeping canary, Dinah couldnt help herself it was too tempting she smacked Laurels bum hard causing the canary to jump and cry out as she fell off the sofa. Laurel led on the floor confused rubbing her bum turning around to see who the culprit was.</p><p>"What the fuck happened?" Laurel groaned looking around dazed.</p><p>Dinah was in hysterics she wished she'd caught that on camera, "time to get up pretty bird", she grinned walking away as Laurel pulled her shorts up to see a red hand mark...</p><p>Next morning...</p><p>Dinah edged towards the sofa like a shark careful not to make a sound, Laurel snored softly almost like a purr, something about mornings with Laurel made Dinah feel like a kid again she hoped Laurel would never move out..</p><p>She got out a tube of lube pouring it on to Laurels hand, she slowly did the same with the other hand then put the tube away.</p><p>"Morning Laurel!" She shouted, Laurel frowned at her grumbling.</p><p>"Go away!" She muttered drifting off again.</p><p>"No chance! Rise and shine! Lots to do today!". Dinah grinned as Laurel started to move.</p><p>"What do you have against sleep D?" Laurel groaned, she covered her face with her hands as she went to stretch when she felt a cold clammy substance on her face. "Eew what the fuck?...what is this?D!"</p><p>Dinah was pissing herself especially when Laurel tried wiping it off but just ended up spreading it more, "like I said lots to do today let's go". She grinned as she walked away smacking Laurels leg playfully. </p><p>Laurel grimaced at the slime all over her "it's too early for this shit!"...</p><p> </p><p>The next morning...</p><p>As Dinah came down the stairs she sensed something was different objects had been moved after she'd gone to bed...Laurel had set a bunch of booby traps Dinah spotted them easily enough shaking her head at Laurels lame attempt for come back, she made herself a coffee drinking it as she approached her sleeping prey.</p><p>Dinah knelt next to Laurels head "time to get up Laurel, early bird gets the worm", Dinah chuckled playing with Laurels ear.</p><p>Laurel pulled the covers over her head, Dinah stood up pulling them off to a very grumpy looking Laurel.</p><p>Dinah drank the rest of her coffee, "come on pretty bird get up, a good start is an early start!" Dinah said all bubbly and hyper raring to go.</p><p>Laurel didnt move instead she opened her eyes to look at Dinah then smiled.</p><p>"Good coffee?" She smirked.</p><p>Dinah felt uneasy "um yea why?" She looked down at her now empty cup.</p><p>"No reason but I'm guessing with the amount of laxatives I put in there last night you probably have about 2 minutes before you need the loo so id get going if I were you!" She giggled at the look on Dinahs face.</p><p>Sure enough Dinah could feel the laxatives working "you didnt?!" She held her stomach bending over.</p><p>"I did", Laurel grinned cuddling back into her duvet.</p><p>Dinah ran up to the bathroom making it just in time, cursing Laurel she'd get her own back.</p><p>Laurel was downstairs giggling to herself  "teach you to wake me up"... she drifted back off to sleep with a smile on her face to enjoy her first lay in that week...</p><p> </p><p>Tbc....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truce?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinah gets her own back...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel woke up peacefully Dinah hadnt tried to wake her up again all week so Laurel had made the most of her lie ins, she didnt trust the coffee though and made herself a healthy shake every morning then hopped in the shower.</p><p>There was nothing like starting your day with a hot steamy shower she thought as she washed her hair, 'better have a shave'she thought, she had a date tonight with Nyssa and wanted to look her best...</p><p>As she stepped out of the shower she reached for her towel but it wasnt there, she looked around for it her clothes were gone too... 'Im sure I brought them in here'she thought, without a bedroom she always had to get ready in the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and sure enough there was her towel and clothes on the top of the couch, she must have left them there...</p><p>She was beginning to get cold her body starting to shake she checked several times to make sure the coast was clear then covering her chest with her arms she ran out and grabbed her towel.</p><p>"Well good morning" came a voice from the kitchen, Laurel jumped snapping around quickly trying to cover herself with the towel but only partially managing it. Dinah popped up from behind the kitchen counter "did you forget something?" She grinned leaning over the counter her eyes roaming over Laurels body.</p><p>Laurel blushed and tried to wrap the towel around herself but kept dropping it, panicking she grabbed her clothes and ran back into the bathroom, Dinah laughed shouting after her "cute bum!". </p><p>Dinah chuckled when Laurel ran back into the bathroom trying to cover her cute little white bum, what a good way to start the day.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon Laurel went down to the bar she saw Dinah working and quickly slipped out not quite ready to face her yet, Dinah had seen everything this morning...she groaned. She had to get her back, but how? A thought dawned on her and an evil smile spread over her face, she crossed the road and headed to the shops.</p><p>Later that afternoon Dinah headed upstairs no sign of Laurel 'she must have snuck out' Dinah thought chuckling to herself. She grabbed a towel and some clothes making sure to lock the bathroom door which Laurel hadnt this morning giving Dinah the perfect opportunity to take her towel and clothes.</p><p>Dinah washed her hair got dried and headed upto her room to get dressed, as she opened her drawer to grab some underwear she noticed all her panties were gone except one pair...'I must be more behind on laundry than I realised'Dinah groaned, running her own bar took a lot of time and daily household chores grated on her.</p><p>She slipped them on got dressed and headed downstairs back to the bar, it wasnt long before Laurel came in perching herself on a stool looking rather pleased with herself.</p><p>"Well hello pretty bird" Dinah grinned "I almost didnt recognize you with all your clothes on" she enjoyed the red flush across Laurels face.</p><p>"Just you wait", Laurel purred taking a sip of her drink, she wasnt usually patient but some things were worth it. Dinah grinned going back to serving customers, Laurel sat there biding her time.</p><p>Soon enough a customer requested a song and Dinah took her place at the piano singing beautifully, she was halfway through the 1st chorus when she looked over at Laurel who held some sort of remote in her hand an evil smile on her face, a sudden vibration came through Dinahs panties making her sing an octave higher than she had planned the vibrations taking her completely by surprise. </p><p>Laurel laughed out loud as Dinah almost yelled the note when she had pressed the button this was gonna be fun, she pressed record on her phone watching as Dinah tried her best to continue...</p><p>Dinah did her best to ignore the sensations running through her but as she approached the 2nd verse the vibrations got stronger, she was struggling to catch her  breath let alone sing. She glanced over at Laurel who was sat with a big smirk on her face raising her eyebrows when Dinah looked at her, she waved the remote teasingly.</p><p>'I'm gonna kill her'Dinah thought, all she had to do was make it to the end of the song and run to the elevator, she just had to get to the end of the song...</p><p>Laurel could tell Dinah was getting close she was going bright red and struggling to sing some of the words, she slowed the vibrations down a little not wanting to ruin Dinahs performance. </p><p>Dinah made it to the end of the song grateful Laurel had eased up enough to let her finish the song, soon as she finished the last note though the vibrations increased again Dinah slowly got up and made her way to the lift. Laurel recording her turned the vibrations upto maximum enjoying watching Dinah hobble to the elevator looking like she could climax any second.</p><p>Dinah didnt even look at Laurel she just had to get to the elevator before she climaxed, the vibrations were so strong now the doors had barely closed when she felt the orgasm wrack through her whole body, she couldn't stop the noises coming out of her mouth. 

The doors pinged open and she hobbled into her apartment quickly taking off the panties that were still vibrating.  "Ok pretty bird, that's how you wanna play?fine!" She growled.</p><p>Laurel was sad she missed the show but she heard the result as did the rest of the bar, people looking in the direction of the lift with puzzled looks,  Laurel sat there drinking her beer chuckling feeling rather pleased with herself.</p><p>When she went up to get ready for her date she moisturised her face and picked her outfit out carefully, Nyssa was taking her to a posh restaurant and she wanted to look her best, she wore a black suit with white shirt. Standing in front of the mirror admiring herself she saw Dinah stood behind her arms folded. </p><p>"Hey songbird" she grinned "what do you think?" She did a little twirl.</p><p>Dinah smiled "you look great, come on I'll give you a lift". </p><p>"Aww thanks D" Laurel beamed glad they were finally even she didnt want anything to ruin her date tonight. Laurel did most of the talking in the car Dinah sat there listening... smiling. They pulled up at the restaurant, "how do I look?" Laurel asked nervously. </p><p>"Absolutely perfect " Dinah grinned "ring me if you want picking up". </p><p>"Thanks D but kind of planning on not coming home tonight" Laurel winked getting out of the car. Dinah smirked watching her go waiting til Laurel was inside before she drove off.</p><p>Laurel went upto the matre D "excuse me I have a table" she gave her name not missing the look the matre D was giving her.</p><p>"Umm yes miss please follow me" she obliged noticing alot of people looking at her as she walked passed their tables, "damn I must look hotter than I thought" she grinned sitting down.  </p><p>She ordered herself a glass of wine and waited for her date to show up people kept looking over their shoulders at her, it was flattering but also a little annoying. There were no mirrors anywhere, she stood up to go to the bathroom when she noticed Nyssa walking over to their table.</p><p>Nyssa seemed to do a double take "Laurel..wow dont you look...different ", she said as Laurel tucked her hair behind her ears nervously. </p><p>They sat down Nyssa never taking her eyes off Laurel, Laurel could feel her nerves kicking in, it had been ages since she had been on a proper date and now here she was with a gorgeous woman who seemed transfixed on her.</p><p>"So I ordered myself some wine I didnt know what you liked" Laurel said shyly, Nyssa still didnt say anything taking in all of Laurel. "Is everything ok?" Laurel asked after a little while feeling something was wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Nyssa snapped herself out of her daze "but do you know your face is orange?" She said leaning across the table her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"What?" Laurel said.</p><p>"Your face..its orange" Nyssa said bluntly.</p><p>Laurel bit the inside of her cheek trying to remain calm  "would you excuse me?" She said as she made her way to the bathroom, soon as she was in she locked the door and went to the mirror. A little scream came out of her throat at her reflection, "Dinah!".</p><p>Dinah had only gone to the grocery shop when her phone started ringing, soon as she saw the caller she grinned "hello pretty bird, hows the date going?".</p><p>"What did you do to my face?!" Laurel screamed down the phone, "I look like an umpa lumpa!" Dinah couldnt stop laughing oh how she wished she was there right now to see Laurels face.</p><p>"Now we're even" Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"Just come and get me!" Laurel growled down the phone before hanging up, she tried to rub the orange off her face but it wouldnt budge. She rang Nyssa as she walked out the back of the restaurant.</p><p>"Hey everything ok you've been in there a while?" Nyssa said looking in the direction of the toilets.</p><p>"Yea I'm really sorry somethings come up I'm gonna have to reschedule..only if you want to of course, I understand if you dont". Laurel groaned as she snuck out past the kitchen staff all of them staring at her.</p><p>"Well even though you've just left me sat alone on our first date yes of course I'd like to reschedule " Nyssa grinned "let me know when you're free..and less orange" she  chuckled hanging up.</p><p>Laurel groaned putting her phone away, as far as first dates went this was definitely a disaster.  Dinah pulled up Laurel got in quickly, Dinah saw Laurels face and laughed til she was crying.</p><p>Laurel just stared at her til she had calmed down "how did you do it?" She asked calmly as Dinah started to drive.</p><p>"Tanning oil in your body lotion" she smiled.</p><p>Laurel nodded "touche".</p><p>"Sorry about your date" Dinah said feeling a little guilty.</p><p>"Its ok, sorry I gave you the shits" they looked at each other and burst out laughing...</p><p>"Truce?" Dinah held out her little pinky, Laurel took it smiling.</p><p>"Truce".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>